


The Fear You Won't Fall 无虞

by guanaijun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asperger's!Jensen, HE, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 艾斯伯格综合症!Jensen, 超温柔的Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanaijun/pseuds/guanaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen看起来如此“正常”，同时他又是如此的“Jensen”，总是能让Jared的心在胸腔里犯着结巴。他站在那儿，一手端着咖啡杯，另一只手里拿着一片土司。“这就是我的人生了。”他这么想。</p><p>说出事实总是让人有些难以应付。</p><p>“我是真的爱你。”他说。</p><p>“我知道。”Jensen在写上填字游戏里的最后一个词时心不在焉地回答。他把笔放到一边，把报纸叠起来沿着桌角整齐的线放好，接着把钢笔放上了报纸的正中间。</p><p>“我们得买牛奶了。”他说着站起来，没怎么瞥Jared一眼就自己上了楼梯。</p><p>Jared闭上了眼睛。接受，调整。如此而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear You Won't Fall 无虞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fear You Won't Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221680) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> 这篇是livejournal上的felisblanco的J2同人《The Puzzle (拼图) 》【http://archiveofourown.org/works/221671】 的续篇：《The fear you won’t fall》。TM上的dudey已经翻译了第一部【http://www.wincest.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=5388&highlight=the%2Bpuzzle】，这个续篇TM上叫做sura_city的LZ最开始也申请授权翻译了，但是帖主在大半年前翻译了一部分之后就神隐至今，于是在联系她并等了近一个月发现杳无音讯后，我就去找原作者申请了翻译授权。
> 
> 为了前后统一翻译的文风，我就直接从第二部的开头重新翻了。翻译期间先在AO3，TM和微博上更新。
> 
> 个人感觉第二部把整篇文推上了一个深度，我也不知道自己为什么看第一部虽然也觉得好喜欢，好棒，萌得嗷嗷叫，但是看第二部时除了以上所有情感之外竟然还哭成了狗，看着它坑真的太可惜了，所以就去要了授权想要翻出来。
> 
> 这篇文讲的是被设定为患有艾斯伯格综合症的Jensen，和愿意慢慢引领他爱着他尊重他的合演演员Jared之间的故事，第一部主甜，第二部百味交杂。我就不过多表达读后感了T T 希望你们看了以后也会喜欢。
> 
> 作者翻译授权：
> 
> Good luck with your translation and please let me know when it's finished so I can link to it. :) 
> 
> Felis 
> 
> 授权截图：http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/682b18f7jw1emvn5jtapcj20pu0cz0tj.jpg
> 
> Words：英文：10630，中文：20509
> 
> Warnings：
> 
> 最好看完第一部再来看续篇，是有连贯性的；
> 
> 食用前可以先百度艾斯伯格综合症，如雷请避~

**正文：**

 

（1）

 

Jensen从衣柜里爬出来时天已经黑了，伸展身体时他的关节咯吱作响。他的屁股很疼，上面还有一只皮鞋的印子；鼻孔和头发里都是灰尘，指甲缝里有地板上的泥垢。他脸上的皮肤有些僵硬，眼泪流过的地方一片黏腻。他的眼皮随着激动被平复下来而变得沉重。

大脑安静了，终于不再有蚂蚁在他皮肤下挣扎着要爬出来。他的心跳不再是横冲直撞，而是变成了一场平静的慢跑。

他已经不记得让他失控的是什么了。是Jared说过的什么话？还是他做过的什么事？这在当时似乎是非常重要的，但现在他甚至都不记得那个原因了。它们全都消失在了他巨大的愤怒、恐慌和不解中。

他只记得有那么一瞬间，他希望他自己从来没有遇见过Jared Tristan Padalecki，因为在这个世界上，Jared Tristan Padalecki是唯一能让Jensen有这种感觉的人，这所有的感觉——怨憎于自己是这样的人，嫉妒于自己做不到的一切，愤怒于每一件没有道理的事。

恐惧于他正拥有的、他会失去的东西。

非常，非常地恐惧。

他抚平衣服上的皱褶，抬起手理好了头发，然后用手指擦过自己的脸来放松皮肤。接着他有些迟疑地走向门，拧开了门把手。

Jared有时会在外面背靠着墙等他，他的长腿会交叉着伸出门廊，他的手上会拿着一本书，身边放着酒瓶。站起身时，他会尽量避免脸上的所有表情，并试着读懂Jensen的情绪，然后给他一个拥抱或者一个轻轻的吻。Jared会用手掌抚上Jensen的脸，问他：“嘿，你还好吗？”又或者只是说一句：“我给你留了些披萨。”

Jensen打开了门，却只看到了一条空荡的门廊。它是寂静的，仿佛在谴责。他的胃一阵发紧，他迈步出来，走向过于安静的房子，神经随着焦虑而颤动。一个房间，一个房间，又一个房间。

他看到Jared在他们的床上睡着了，手臂斜覆上眼睛，嘴巴抿成一条拉紧的薄线。

Jensen站在那里没动，他看着他，徘徊不定。他的眼睛落在Jared翻卷的T恤下露出的一小块皮肤，它衔接着从Jared胯部的牛仔裤边上露出来的一部分毛发。Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，他的牙齿咬住自己下唇偏右的那一角，拉扯着它，直到它自己滑开。他对自己点了点头，然后爬上了床，开始对付Jared裤子上的拉链。

高潮所释放的神经激素和后叶催产素，可以带来满足感、镇静感和安全感，解除焦虑并提高情感共鸣性，所有的这些都能帮助Jared不那么被愤怒左右。

而且，嘴巴被阴茎填满时，Jensen就无法再说出什么让整场争吵再次骤燃的话了。

一个小时后，Jensen半躺在Jared身上，努力地想要喘口气。

虽然Jensen有些担心，但Jared被他的动作弄醒时却并没有生气。Jared看起来有些吃惊，而从他重复的语句来看，他也许还有些疑惑：“什么？Jensen……你在干……”但这很快就被Jensen的嘴巴在他身上的动作打断。然后他变得快乐，并开始欣赏这一切，这从Jensen从自己肛门里明显感受到的愉悦的痛感就能判断出来。（“你一定要那么叫它吗？”就在他们在一起不久后的某个晚上，Jared曾这么抱怨过。“这听起来太……尴尬了。”Jensen并不明白为什么“肛门”这个词让人尴尬，但他还是试着记住以后说话时要尽量用Jared能接受的词汇，即便他觉得“屁股”(ass)、“后穴”(hole)比他用的那个词要更加不得当，尤其是考虑到自己毫无理由地被人叫过“混蛋”(asshole)的次数。）

Jared的手臂悄悄地环上了Jensen，把他拉得近一些。Jensen闭上了眼睛，尽管他做着最大的努力让自己保持不动，他原本重重的呼吸依然变成了短促而谨慎的吸气。他的身体在高潮时释放的后叶催产素一定是比其他人少，那些满足感，镇静感和安全感从来没能持续到足以帮助他撑过这个环节。

Jared喜欢和他依偎，Jared认为这种依偎和性爱一样重要。有时比起性爱，Jared甚至更喜欢这样和他依偎着。Jensen则认为亲热的依偎更像是一种绞杀，但他这么爱Jared，所以他尽其所能地尝试着接受这个举动，他真的努力了。他在“性交后的依偎”这件事上已经有了很大进步——现在已经可以撑到40秒了，他的下一个目标是一分钟。

52秒后他猛地推开了Jared，从床上翻了起来。就在他要去浴室里清洗和刷牙时，他听见Jared在他身后叹了一口气，那个声音让他的脚步突然有些摇晃。

他在努力，尽自己最大的努力，Jared不会懂那是种什么感觉。为什么一个人的触摸在这一分钟还是舒适安慰的，下一分钟却突然就变得像是贴在皮肤上的一千只贪婪的、让他窒息的、拼命抓着他把他往下拉的手。他能接受的真的只有这么多。

当他回来时Jared已经把被子拉到了胸口，他的眼睛紧闭着，那件黏糊糊的t恤被丢在了地板上。

Jensen把它捡起来扔进了浴室的洗衣篮里，低声说：“你还没刷牙。”他用的是气声，这样就可以不用大声说出来。Jared已经是个成年人了，如果他想要因为性爱后实在懒得刷牙而让自己牙齿烂掉的话，那也是他的特权——起码Jared自己是这么说的，即便Jensen才是那个要在一大早忍受他的口气的人。

Jensen悄悄地钻到被子里，面朝上躺着，闭上眼睛一分一秒地数着时间，直到自己能不带任何不以为然的语气就说出“晚安”（而这通常需要在15秒到65秒之间，不然Jared就会发现有什么不对）。他总觉得他的这些练习其实毫无意义，如果他想要Jared有一个不太好过的晚上的话，他也许还可以向他提一提。但是Jared没有任何理由认为Jensen已经改变了昨天晚上的主意，或者前天晚上的。人们在重复一些他们已经知道的事上所花费的时间，总是多得荒谬。

就在他认为现在可以说出这些话了的时候，他听到Jared在他旁边的枕头上转过头来的声音，然后他感觉到Jared翻过了身，床因为他的体重而有些倾斜。过了一会儿，有手指抚上了他的眉头，然后顺着擦去了还停留在他太阳穴上的汗水。他的眉毛动了动，但他尝试着保持这个姿势，不要因为这意料之外的接触而弹开。这毕竟是他的错，如果他还睁着眼睛，就能看到将会发生什么了。

“我真的爱你。”Jared低声说。

Jensen低哼了一声表示同意，他知道的。Jared一直这样一遍遍告诉他，一直如此。Jensen不确定他为什么要这么做，他觉得自己看起来并不像是已经忘记了。

那只手终于离开了，却又放上了Jensen的胸口。

“之前的事，我很抱歉。”Jared停了一下，Jensen听见他咬了咬嘴唇。“我并不是故意要做那些……不论是什么事的。抱歉。”

Jensen把Jared呼出的空气吸进了自己的胸腔里，然后再慢慢地把它们一起呼出来。所以那并不是他的错，不论那是什么。

“好的。”Jensen如释重负。

“好的？”Jared重复道。

“对。”

Jared呼出一口气。他在Jensen胸口上的手变得重了一些。“好的。”他吻上了Jensen的太阳穴。

“知道吗，你有时真的很奇妙。”

Jensen睁大了双眼，警惕地瞥过Jared：“我们已经做过爱了，”他指出，并不是很确定事情的走向。他的头还因为那些高潮而有些晕乎乎的。“很多次。”

Jared温柔地笑了笑：“我不是在说性爱上的，我指的是……你。我觉得你很奇妙。”

Jensen不太能理解一个神经质的反社会怪胎有什么奇妙的，但性爱后的争吵会让一切适得其反，所以他决定不再管这个话题。

“好吧，”他打着呵欠。“晚安。”

Jared的手在Jensen的胸膛上轻轻地来回游荡了很久，最后他收回了手。“睡个好觉。”他这么说。

Jensen又哼了哼，显然他已半入梦乡。

 

\-----

 

（2）

 

Jared面朝天花板像猫头鹰般似的眨了眨眼，明亮的光从窗帘外照进来，他打了个呵欠，抬手擦擦自己的脸。Jensen的味道还在他的嘴里，被整晚的睡眠发酵得略微发酸，不知为何却依然可以辨认，它有着出奇好的安慰效果。他拿起放在桌上的手表看了一眼时间，十点了，难怪他感觉有点晕乎。

自从他搬出父母家并养起了自己的狗，他就没能再把休息日用来睡觉了。其实他不介意这样，甚至还挺喜欢这种改变，但他也总得承认不论什么时候，能多睡几个小时总是不错的。与一个每天极早起床的人同居，无论如何其中有一个好处就是：当你懒得起床时，他不会介意在后院帮你遛遛狗。

Jared看着自己旁边空空的床，他又想到Jensen如果能把那几个小时用来在他身旁依偎着他的话也许会更好。

他能理解，真的，他完全尊重Jensen无论如何都必须遵守的日程计划。但当他们总是无法像其他情侣一样度过一个缱绻的周日早晨时（比如睡个懒觉，赖赖床，来一场晨间性爱……），他还是忍不住有一点点失望。

他在这些想法变得更消极之前把它们统统咽进了肚子里。从他们在一起开始，他就明白自己选择了什么。这只是一个调整适应的问题，每一对情侣都需要调整自己来适应对方的癖好和习惯。他很确定Jensen也在努力适应他的大多数习惯，而考虑到Jensen来适应自己的习惯要比自己去适应Jensen要难那么多，他并不觉得自己真的有权抱怨。其实他也不是在抱怨，那只是……不同，仅此而已。

他起床刷牙后冲了个凉，然后穿好了衣服下楼。Jensen坐在他的餐桌固定座位上，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，桌上的半杯咖啡已经变凉了，而他则正按照自己的方法有条不紊地做着他的周日填字游戏：先从左到右做横排，接着从上往下做竖排。

“早啊。”Jared边这么打着招呼，边走到Jensen的身后，弯下身子亲吻他的面颊。Jensen闻起来有洗发水、香皂和一点点剃须膏的味道，他的脸颊像婴儿臀部一样光滑，只有在周末，他才能刮掉那专属于Dean的胡茬。

而Jared的脸颊则是粗糙的，他享受着不用再维持Sam的年轻外表的短暂自由。他喜欢他们之间这样的样貌对调，从Dean和Sam变成了Jensen和Jared。这能帮他们分清现实和虚拟的人生。

Jensen哼了一声表示回应，他正专注于自己面前的填字游戏。Jared扫了一眼下面的提示，但他现在更明白自己不需要给出什么建议。于是他给自己倒了杯咖啡，没有问Jensen，直接把他杯子里的也加满了。从Jensen的钢笔敲打在报纸上的速度判断，这应该已经是他的第二或第三杯咖啡了，但他却坚持表示需要咖啡因帮助自己思考。而当Jared吃完早餐，他们一般会出去转转，那应该能帮他消耗掉一些咖啡因。

Jared在厨房里忙活着烤土司，倒橙汁和切苹果的时候，一直不时地抬眼扫扫Jensen，看着他做题。

Jensen的表情几乎是放空的，尽管时不时地会有一些小的拧皱，比如他的眉头，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇……直到他填好了空格里的字，他的脸就会重新舒展起来。他的头发被打理得一丝不苟，向两侧分着梳下来。Jared更喜欢他留Dean的发型，但很明显，这是Jensen的妈妈曾教他的去教堂前要梳的发型，尽管已经多年不去教堂做周日礼拜了，他还是不愿意改变这个习惯。他穿着每个周日都会穿的衣服：一条旧旧的牛仔裤，一件蓝色的T恤，上面印着“我不是反社会，我只是没有使用者亲和性”，那是他妹妹去年圣诞节送给他的，看到它Jared总是会笑，尽管有一点苦乐参半。

Jensen看起来如此“正常”，同时他又是如此的“Jensen”，总是能让Jared的心在胸腔里犯着结巴。他站在那儿，一手端着咖啡杯，另一只手里拿着一片土司。“这就是我的人生了。”他这么想。

说出事实总是让人有些难以应付。

“我是真的爱你。”他说。

“我知道。”Jensen在写上填字游戏里的最后一个词时心不在焉地回答。他把笔放到一边，把报纸叠起来沿着桌角整齐的线放好，接着把钢笔放上了报纸的正中间。

“我们得买牛奶了。”他说着站起来，没怎么瞥Jared一眼就自己上了楼梯。

Jared闭上了眼睛。接受，调整。如此而已。

 

 

“荒谬，”Jensen愤怒地咬着牙说道。“把手机给我，我要打给Sera。”

“你不能在周日晚上九点钟打电话给Sera抱怨剧本，”Jared告诉他。他听起来有些被逗乐了：“不过，哪里让你觉得这么荒谬了？”他把下巴靠在了Jensen的肩膀上问道，温暖的呼吸扫过了Jensen的脖子。

Jensen的下巴动了动，但他还是尝试着让自己不要摆脱Jared，现在不要。

“那辆车！”他说，转而专注于对于这个的愤怒。“它被一辆该死的大卡车给碾碎了，他们竟然觉得Dean一个月就可以修好它？只靠我自己？这太愚蠢了。完全不切实际。手机，给我手机。”

“不行，”Jared坚定地说。“Jensen，拜托，这都是虚构的，随它去吧。”

Jensen开始争辩，但Jared只是亲了亲他的脸颊，然后用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的脖子，他的胡茬擦过了Jensen的皮肤。Jensen试着不为Jared从不在休息日里刮胡子这件事而烦扰，但他还是忍不住地感到恼火，男人应该要么就留胡子，要么就刮干净。

显然，除非那个男人是Dean Winchester，而他的创造者认为永远留着胡茬会让他看起来更加硬汉。（胡茬不会是永远的！而且就算是（根本不可能），毛发也不会停止生长。有的人是无知，也有的完全就是愚蠢，很明显这就属于后者。但不论他解释了多少次，他们还是不愿意改变主意。）

不刮胡子不会让Jared更加硬汉，只会让他看起来很懒散。

“你全神贯注于一些技术细节的时候很可爱。”Jared这么说，他完全误读了Jensen的表情。

“我不可爱，我是长得好看。”Jensen纠正道。“手机。”

“不如我来给你一个口交怎么样？”

Jensen皱着眉抬头看他：“那对改正剧本有什么帮助？”

Jared的脸上闪过一个奇怪的表情，但很快他微笑道：“我以为它会足以分散你的注意力，然后你就能忘了剧本的事。”

“你的口交并不是真的能掀起头脑里的风暴。”Jensen指出。“那只是一种表述。”

Jared眨了眨眼，他深呼了一口气，然后微笑：“那好吧。”他这么说道，然后走了出去。

十分钟以后，Jensen才意识到Jared并不是去给他拿手机。又过了五分钟，他发现这一切似乎和他们的对话有什么关系，但他想破脑袋都不明白自己哪里说错了。

Jensen放下了已经像往常一样被红色涂写所覆盖的剧本，去找他不循逻辑的男友。

“Jared？”

他不在厨房，也不在浴室里。

Jensen皱眉，整个房子都很安静，Jared也不可能已经去睡觉了，那太不实际了。

他走到楼上，路过了趴在地上的Sadie。她抬头用朦胧的睡眼看了看Jensen，然后叹了口气把头搁到了自己的爪子上。他们同居之前Jared住的那间旧卧室的门上有一道小裂缝，Jensen能听见那里传来的Jared的低语声，他正要走进去问Jared是否正在跟Sera说剧本的事，却从谈话里听到了自己的名字。

“我知道这不会简单，但是……我很担心那些大的事，你知道的，比如那些勃然大怒，那些全然崩溃，还有他因为一些事而紧张起来时的方式。对，没错，怎么才能放过那些暗喻，我说的一大堆蠢话显然都毫无意义。”

他笑了，但并不是开心时的那种笑。这种笑听起来更像是“走吧，Jensen，如果你不介意的话？现在就走。”（两个月前的某个酒吧里，几个男人一直朝他们吹口哨、大笑、说他们俩是男朋友，当然他们也确实是，所以Jensen并不太明白Jared为什么那么沮丧。他们甚至还没撑到进家门，Jared就把Jensen推在了墙上吻他，他们在门廊里做爱，然后Jensen就完全忘记了那整个酒吧事件，直到现在。）

“我只是没想过它们会如何影响我，影响我的感觉，你知道的。我只是不知道要怎么处理……”Jared重重地叹了口气。“他向来什么都不说，我知道他在乎我，我们开始在一起的时候他确实告诉过我他爱上我了，但是……那是八个月前的事了！如果他已经改变主意了呢？不，我不是觉得他改主意了，我只是说，如果他真的变心了，他会告诉我吗？”他又叹气。“该死，Sandy，我觉得我完了[注1]……这简直会杀了我。”

他安静了下来，Jensen唯一能听到的就是Jared沉重的呼吸声，和电话那头低低的女声。

Jensen站在走廊里，眼睛很快地眨着。他的牙齿重重地咬着下唇。他往后退了一步，又向前转了个身，朝主人房走去，然后他又改变了主意，很快地跑到了楼下。Sadie看着他走远，一边的眉毛皱了皱，接着慢慢跟在他身后穿过整个屋子，来到了后院。

Jensen坐在玄关上，他的心跳得太快了，他觉得有点晕眩。

Jared要走了，离开。Jared要离开他。

他不知道该怎么办，怎么让Jared开心，怎么让他别走。

Sadie把头靠在他的大腿上，睁着充满感情的眼睛盯着他。Jensen心不在焉地挠着她的耳后，她小声地发出了欢快的声音。

“我不想让他离开。”他对她说，而她舔了舔他的手。“我只是不想让他离开我。”

他的胸腔里非常，非常疼。

 

   
 

“上帝啊，Jen，你在这里坐了多久？”Jared问，听起来很担心。他坐到Jensen旁边，伸出他过长的胳膊紧紧地裹住了Jensen，把他朝自己拉过来。“见鬼，你都快冻僵了。”

Jensen逼迫着自己放松，尽管他的心跳正像一列亡命列车一样狂奔。Jared喜欢拥抱，Jensen在心里把拥抱放上了能使Jared开心的事的清单前列。

“嘿，”Jared用鼻尖碰了碰Jensen的面颊，说：“你还好吗？”

“为什么会不好？”Jensen这么回答，因为 1.表示肯定的话是在撒谎；2.他想知道Jared认为哪里不对，他哪里不对。你为什么要离开？我做了什么？告诉我我该怎么改。

“没什么原因，只是你很安静。”

“我向来什么都不说。”Jensen重复了Jared刚才说他的话，但Jared并没有意识到。在Jensen看来，自己已经说得太多。

Jared拉开他，看着他的眼睛，脸上带着微笑，仿佛这整件事很有趣。可能确实是的，也许这不过是另一件Jensen无法理解的事。

“你今天早晨在我耳边说了几乎一个小时的‘为什么我们其实应该忘记阿拉莫之战[注2]’。”

好吧，现在他觉得更加迷惑了。可能Jared的意思是，他只会说一些没有人愿意听的事？一些不重要的，无趣的事？那才是Jared想表达的吗？

“对不起。我告诉过你的，你需要告诉我闭嘴，不然我就会一直说，一直说，一直说……只要你不让我闭嘴。你为什么不能告诉我让我闭上我那该死的嘴？”

Jared的笑容消失了。“嘿，我不是那个意思，我喜欢你在我耳边说个不停。”

Jensen闭上了眼睛，他已经快到崩溃的边缘了，他想要大喊大叫，想摔东西，直到他脑子里的混沌全都消失，直到他能重新思考为止。但他昨天已经那么做了，因为一些他已经不记得了的原因，而现在Jared就要离开了。

“对不起，”他喃喃道。“我不好，我现在不太好。”

“没关系，”Jared说。他拉开距离，直到他们之间隔上了几英寸远。“现在好些了吗？”

Jensen小心地睁开了眼睛，点点头：“对不起，我脑子里的东西太多了，对不起。”

“没事的，”Jared重复道。他看起来更加担心了。“别再道歉了，我能做点什么帮你吗？”

是的，他想。保证你不会离开。

Jensen摇摇头：“我不需要你照顾我。”那不是我需要你的原因，他想说的是他根本不能解释自己从Jared身上需要的究竟是什么。太多了，“爱”，“性”，“友谊”……全部，还有“不离开”，“就待在这儿”……“永远”。

Jared看着他：“我喜欢照顾你。”他的眉间皱着，嘴角微微往下撇。他的声音很轻，那代表着他觉得受伤，也就意味着Jensen搞砸了，又一次。

“对不起，”Jensen说。所有事都如此令人困惑，为什么人总是这么该死地让人困惑？“我很抱歉。”

“别再……”Jared打断了他，又叹了声气。“算了。我们进去好不好？你连毛衣都没穿。”

Jensen顺从地站了起来，回到了屋子里。直到Sadie发出可怜的呜咽他才回头，发现Jared还在外面，隔着那扇玻璃门看着他。有那么一刻的安静，接着Jared打开了门走了进来。他看起来……被逗乐了？疲惫？还是生气？Jensen说不出来。

“下一次，别把门关在我脸上，好吗？”Jared说着，给了他一个小小的微笑。

噢。“我不是故意的。”他的皮肤有些发痒。“我不是……我不是故意……我不……” 操。

他用手掌根部猛地击打着自己的太阳穴，以防事情变得完全失控。这有点痛，他这么做时还总是吓到旁边的人，但起码这能让他自己闭嘴。他这样打了两次，Jared握住了他的手腕，把他的手推开，然后吻上他的太阳穴。

“别这样，没事的。”他又亲吻了Jensen，这一次吻在了嘴唇上，轻柔而温暖。“别担心，就……去穿件毛衣，好吗，你在发抖。”

Jensen穿上了毛衣，他坐在沙发上，按Jared要求的那样朝他坐得近了些。他模仿着Jared的微笑，在Jare来吻自己时回吻他，搜肠刮肚找一些话来说，一些重要一些的话。可什么都找不到，于是他开始盯着电视。

电视上放的是探索频道一个关于鲨鱼的纪录片。这已经是这套纪录片播放的第三天了，Jensen在前两个小时里就失去了兴趣，但只要Jared打开了电视，他依然会继续看着，因为Jared喜欢鲨鱼，而Jensen宁愿和Jared一起无聊，也不愿意自己看什么有趣的东西。

Jared的手指心不在焉地按抚着Jensen的脖子，过了一会儿Sadie跑了过来，把头靠在Jared的膝盖上。Jared开始用另一只手以一模一样的频率挠着她的耳后。

Sadie抬起头看着Jensen的眼睛。

Jensen换了个姿势，他有些不舒服。她错了，他和她是不一样的，他不是Jared养的狗，不断寻求着主人的赞许。不论现在的情形是如何暗示的。

 

 

[注1]：Jared的原句是“I'm so gone”，Jensen此时对它的理解是“I'm done/I'm leaving.”但它还有别的意思。

[注2]：（维基百科）阿拉摩之战（Battle of the Alamo）是得克萨斯独立战争中1836年2月23日～3月6日的13日间发生在墨西哥军和得克萨斯分离独立派之间的战斗。得克萨斯军虽然战败，但是「勿忘阿拉摩」（Remember the Alamo）后来成为激励得克萨斯士气的口号。

\-----

 

 （3）

 

当Jensen需要什么答案时，他通常不去烦扰别人，而是求助于书籍。

他有很多关于艾斯伯格综合症的书，它们大多数都是来自于他母亲的好意。其中有一部分书他已经能倒背如流，还有一部分他几乎没有翻过。

他和Jared在一起之后，他的母亲则开始送给他一些关于恋爱情感类的书籍，尽管他向她介绍Jared的所有内容也不过是，他很高，人很好，同时很令他费解。看来她早在他意识到之前就发现了，Jensen的困惑和他的大脑无关，却和他的心有关。

他略读过那些书，但它们几乎都是指导正常人恋爱的，这让他感觉他们仿佛是唯一一对正在艾斯伯格患者与正常人之间的恋爱关系中寻求解惑的情侣。他浏览了一章又一章：他的种种行为会给一段恋情带来的所有问题；可怜的正常人们应该如何跟一个这么难搞的家伙谈恋爱……他实在有些受挫，于是把所有书都放回了它们在书架原来的位置。

他完全了解自己是什么样的人，问题并非出在他的自我认知上。可是“是个艾斯伯格患者”并不比“是个同性恋”，或者“是个演员”、“是个德克萨斯人”、“长得高”、“英俊”这些更加能定义他究竟是怎么样的人。他不是这些东西的综合体的产物，起码不只是这些东西。他有他自己的特质，有自己的个人习惯和感觉，就像每个人一样，像“正常人”一样。无论如何，他就是他自己，是Jensen。所以，尽管他母亲送给他的书对他确实帮助颇多，但同样的，它们也常常让他火大，非常火大。那里面所有的设想都让他觉得自己像是一个亟待被贴上特征标签的物种，而来负责归类他的，是那些实际上根本不知道他脑子里究竟什么样的专家们。他想给那些书的作者们写长长的信，用长篇大论告诉他们，他们自始至终都是错的。唯一能让他理解，起码能理解一半的书，通常都是那些跟他一样的人写的。

但如果Jensen想阻止Jared离开他，那么他就需要弄明白正常人——像Jared那样的人——希望从一段恋情里得到的是什么，然后他才能知道自己该如何符合那些期望。他是个很棒的演员，理应能演好一个完美男友的角色。

当然，这一次的表演没有剧本，没有剧情概述，每一件事都直接出现在蓝屏机上，而他要和一个坚持即兴表演每，一，句该死的台词的人对戏。

Jensen吸了一口气，然后缓缓把它呼出来。冷静下来，别再恐慌，他可以的。

他抽出了那些恋爱情感主题的书，把它们带去了餐桌上。他拿来了一把尺子，一本笔记本，一支铅笔，一支马克笔和一大杯咖啡。接下来的起码两个小时内Jared都不在家，时间应该够了。

一小时五十五分钟后，他把所有的书放回了书架的原位，他的手因为焦虑而有一些颤抖。他把自己记的、现在已经背下来了的所有笔记都撕成了碎片，塞进空空的牛奶盒扔到了垃圾桶里。它们现在已经帮不上什么好忙了。

他错了，他做不到。

他并没有意识到普通人是如此的充满需求，且小心眼儿，且幼稚，且无趣荒谬。而他们竟然说 他 难相处！普通人们能结婚完全就是个奇迹，怎么会有人能满足这所有的期望？

只是想了想过去的八个月里自己做错过的事，他的心就已经在恐慌里狂跳起来。

现在一切都能说通了，Jared当然想离开，唯一的谜团是他怎么会没有早点离开。出于怜悯吧，大概是。那通常也是人们和Jensen相处的原因。怜悯，以及好奇。总想尝试着看看他的小脑瓜究竟能以多么奇怪的方式运作着。

而且Jared还能得到性，当然了。起码在那个方面，Jensen一直做得很好。他这么觉得。Jared还没抱怨过，不像那些书里用来举例子的那种艾斯伯格患者和普通人之间的性爱。通常书里都会说说性爱对于一段恋情的重要性，而很明显，多数艾斯伯格患者都对性爱兴趣缺缺。他们觉得它让人不适，难以应付，承受痛楚的地方会感官过载。他大概需要感谢自己在有了那么多其它问题之外，起码还没有这一方面的问题。

Jensen喜欢性爱，他总是喜欢性爱。一开始他喜欢，是把它当做放松的手段，但后来他开始对它充满好奇，仔细研究了每一种不同的性行为方式，尤其是当你有一个性伴侣，或者几个性伴侣的时候。

（他从未选择过多个性伴侣；事实上，有一个伴侣就已经足够复杂了。当然了，有个男朋友就意味着当他想尝试性爱时，起码这一次他能比别人更快得到自己想要的。但他并不想再增添什么他已经拥有的东西。他只想要Jared。他只想留住Jared。）

他第一次步入爱情世界的经历是一场灾难。他坐在校长办公室里，他的父母分坐两侧，看起来苍白而痛苦，他们试着向自己的儿子解释清楚，有一些事他可能并没有做过，尤其当是他还只有十五岁的时候。Jensen依然不确定他们究竟为何如此悲痛，是因为知道了他试着挑逗自己的数学老师，还是因为那个数学老师是个男人。

“儿子，你的班上有很多不错的女孩子，”他的父亲说道。当他发觉Jensen有多执拗的时候，他的嘴唇抿着，下巴收得紧紧的。“你不喜欢她们吗？”

Jensen点了点头。“我喜欢她们，”他答道。父亲听后放松地舒了口气，但那是短暂的，因为Jensen继续说：“但我不想和她们做爱。乳房不能吸引我，我喜欢肌肉，和阴茎。”

“你才十五岁！你不可能知道……”

“Alan，他是同性恋，”他的母亲叹气。“顺其自然吧。”

她的手掌覆在了Jensen的脸颊上，当Jensen下意识地向前凑近她的触碰时，她微微笑了笑。母亲的双手向来都是给他安慰的来源，如此轻柔而温暖。

“没事的，亲爱的。我们已经猜到一些了，只是没想到会这么快就被摆上台面，但现在它已经……”她的脸变得严肃起来，她把他推开了一些，挺直了脊背说：“等回家了，我们要讨论一下该有的规定。”

而那些规定后来被证实既令人沮丧又不合理。

十八岁之前不能有性行为——即便他已经有一个功能完美的阴茎了，而他也已经在过去的整整三年里都进行着自我满足。

“这就是规矩，”他的父亲坚定地说。“不要破坏规矩，Jensen。” 那为什么Josh十六岁时就可以和他的女朋友做爱？“那不一样。它依然是违法的，”他的父亲勉强地承认。“但是不一样。”

事实上，想要约会另一个男孩，有很多事都是“不一样”的。很显然，他的性取向是“不可公开的”而且“不是什么值得标榜的”，这也就意味着不能在公共场所亲吻、牵手，也不能告诉陌生人他喜欢男孩。

“不是所有人都能忍受这种事，”他的母亲曾告诉过他，她看起来很认真。“有些人……他们会因此变得刻薄而怨憎，甚至十分暴力。所以不要告诉任何人，除非你十分确定他们真的是你的朋友。你明白我在说什么吗，Jensen？”

Jensen点点头。他从那时开始就知道了，不是所有跟他说话的人都是真的朋友，有些只是假装是，一旦转过身就会开始说一些关于他的坏话，甚至嘲笑他。

他的父亲突然站起身走到窗子旁，凝视着外面的黑暗：“你确实没有抽到最轻松的那种人生的签，对吗，儿子。” 一阵沉默后，他这么说道。当他回头看Jensen时他露出了微笑，那是个悲伤的笑容，但他不希望Jensen知道。

Jensen只是耸耸肩，对他也露出一个微笑，即便他并不明白他父亲说的是什么意思，最轻松的什么签？

 

从那之后他也失去了对性爱的兴趣，毕竟他还要再等三年。直到升入高年级后开始接触表演，他才又重新接触起那个主题，而这一次的接触则要成功不少。  
  
显然在别人眼里，假装成另一个人的他比真正的他要有吸引力得多。  
  
那个春天他终于年满十八岁，在那之后的一个月里他极尽所能地让自己失去处男之身。他在化妆间里被人手淫，在隔壁的小盥洗室里被口交。当其他所有剧组成员都在楼下客厅里庆祝首播时，他和导演助理在楼上的卧室里初尝禁果。  
  
没有他想象中得那么疼，却也没真能满足他的什么期望，后来他学会了欣赏以这样一个尺寸堪忧的人作为起点的好处，但没过多久，他就开始寻找一些更能让他满足的“家伙”。他在自己当年那个九年级数学老师的裤子里找到了，后者曾经的道德障碍随着Jensen的高中毕业而消失殆尽。事实证明，尺寸真的很重要，非常重要。难怪Jensen这么喜欢和Jared之间的性爱。  
  
他并不知道自己比起其他艾斯伯格患者，为什么会更容易接受性伴侣的存在。好吧，他是个好演员，没错。电影和电视里有很多招蜂引蝶的花花公子角色，他可以记下他们的招数然后运用在钓男人上。这是非常可能的，尽管要做一个同性恋光是这样还不够。但很明显，当涉及“性”时，女人要比男人复杂得多。她们通常不想要性爱，除非两人之间已经有了相当浪漫的情感联结，以及在一段足以计算两人之间相似性的时间的约会之后立下的坚定誓言。这才是真的复杂。  
  
而男人们——只要Jensen调整好了自己的gay达，通常来说则要简单得多。Jensen的漂亮脸蛋和盛情邀请就足以让他们立刻准备好。而爱情则并没有被列入这个等式中，Jensen对此心存感激。社交互动事实上十分复杂，长久以来他都觉得自己甚至根本没有感受到浪漫爱情的能力。被一个人的肉体吸引，是的；理智上对一个人感兴趣，是的；关心一个人并期望得到他们的赞许（尽管通常都是对他的家人），是的。把这三种感觉全都结合到同一个人身上？不，从没有过。  
  
直到Jared出现。遇见Jared，意味着他（起码在某种程度上）突然就听懂了所有荒谬的爱情歌曲——心脏突然膨胀，感觉自己飞起来了，胃里扑腾着蝴蝶，在茫茫人海里只能看见一个人……所有这些听起来根本不可能成真的事（他一直以为是人们自己编出来的），突然就发生在了他自己身上。  
  
这是件出乎预料的事，他终于有能力去爱了。他陷入了爱河，他爱Jared。  
  
这使他被幸福以及等量的恐惧所填满，不仅是因为他相信Jared会是他从此唯一会爱的人，还因为他很确定Jared也是以后唯一会爱他的人。那也就意味着，如果失去了Jared，Jensen只能独自度过余生。  
  
在遇见Jared之前，他已经预料到那就是他的将来了，他甚至已经接受了这件事，尽管还不太情愿。但现在……一个人？没有Jared？这个想法令他恐惧。

 

前门被关上的声音让Jensen猛地从那些想法中回过神，他转过身，心脏都卡在了喉咙里。

“见鬼……对不起，” Jared在门廊里大声喊道。“Jensen，你在家吗？”

Jensen决定不回答他，他想偷偷溜进后院，在那里等着，直到天暗得Jared找不到他。他很快地揉了揉眼睛，但它们刺痒而干涩。头痛不断重重敲打着他的太阳穴，也许他现在还来得及藏到衣柜里，赶在Jared发现他然后——

“你在这儿。”

Jared在微笑，但Jensen表情中的什么东西一定让他警惕起来了，因为他没有像往常一样拉过Jensen拥抱和接吻，而是停在了几步之外。“嘿，一切还好吗？”

Jensen犹豫不决，他有一种预感，如果他现在开始说话，那他一定会说得太多，而那从来都不是一件好事。

“是的，”他撒了个谎，笑了笑然后接着说：“你回来了，我很高兴。”就像这样，把已经显而易见的事情说出来，正常人们都喜欢这样。

Jared有一点奇怪地看着他：“好吧，我也很高兴回家，”他说。“你确定你还好吗？”

看来一个简单的“是的”没什么用，Jensen开始在脑中搜索应该如何回答。

“你吓着我了，”他终于开口了，因为那的确是真的。“我刚才在想事情。”这也是真的。“不是什么重要的事。”这句不是真的，但只要他保持着跟刚才一样的语调，Jared应该分辨不出差别。

果然，Jared微笑着把Jensen拉了过来吻了吻他：“对不起，吓着你了。”

“没关系。”Jensen如鲠在喉。他的眼睛又开始刺痛了，所以他把脸埋在Jared的衣服里，为了防止Jared拉开他时看到，他又用拳头紧攥着Jared的衣服。“只要你想，什么时候都可以吓我，任何时候，永远。我不介意，我不介意，我……”他咬住自己的舌头，把脸深深地压在Jared的胸膛前，不再说话。

有一瞬间的安静。“好，”Jared终于开口。“但我还是很抱歉。风把门带上了，我知道你不喜欢那种大动静。”

“没事的，我不介意，我不介意，我不……”

Jared的嘴唇轻柔而温暖，那是一个温柔的吻。Jensen嘴里又喃喃自语了几次，但Jared的舌头依然还在，让他说不了话，也不记得自己本来在说什么。

如果你准备离开某个人，你会残忍到像这样吻他们吗？会吗？

他什么都不知道。

 

 

他们在沙发上看着HBO里的戏剧性十足的电影，事实上没什么情节可言，但这会儿也没有其他的节目，而且他们很快很要上床睡觉了。

Jensen在Jared旁边有些坐立不安，他的手指紧张地敲击着自己的膝盖。Jared问了很多次他是不是想看看其他东西，但Jensen摇头告诉他这个就好，很有趣，很好，很好，很好，很……操，闭嘴。

他倚得更近了些，把头靠在Jared肩膀上，拉过Jared的手把手指都攥在一起。当Jared对他笑时，他也回应一样的微笑。

他一直都在把那些让Jared开心和不开心的事编目，并尽自己最大的努力做出相应的举动。当Jared在沙发上睡着时把他叫醒，而不是留他自己在那过夜（那会让Jared的背很疼，他还会因此情绪暴躁）；在Jared累的时候替他出去遛遛狗；当他看起来忧虑且压抑时给他一个口活（实际上，性通常都能让Jared开心，而既然Jensen自己也乐意之极，他们常常会这么做）；以及现在这样时，握住Jared的手，亲吻他，抱着他，在他说话时点头，仿佛那真的很有意思；确保自己不要说无趣的东西（这一条很难做到，因为Jared觉得无趣的东西对Jensen来说也许依然很有意思，分辨这两者的差别对他来说非常不可能，所以他通常就只是保持沉默。）

这令他精疲力竭，他的家向来都是一个让他只需要做他自己的地方，一个他不需要迎合任何人的需求、只用来自己放松和休息的地方。而现在……现在他却很紧张，自始至终。他计算着自己的每一个举动，在把话说出口之前仔细斟酌好每一个字，然后在一天要结束时分析着这天里的每一件事，找出让第二天变得更好的方法。但如果这能让Jared一直快乐，让他一直 _在这儿_ ，那就值得了，什么都值得。

已经过去三个星期了，Jared却依然还在这儿，所以也许……也许。

“我不相信你，”电视上的女孩朝她男朋友大叫，声音大得足以把Jensen从沉思里拉回来。“你在撒谎。看着我的眼睛告诉我你真的爱我。看吧，你做不到，一切都是个谎言，不是吗？我们的整段关系，只不过是一个巨大的谎言。”

Jensen完全定住了，噢。

“你还好吗？”

Jensen点点头。他感觉胃里有点翻涌。

“嘿，”Jared温柔地说。“看着我。”

Jensen尽力让自己呼吸，然后他起身走出房间，很快地跑上了楼梯。

就是这样，不是吗？这就是Jared为什么那么不开心，因为Jensen不会看着他的眼睛对他说任何事？

“一个巨大的谎言，”Jensen发狂地喃喃自语着，无力地陷进床里。“我们的整段关系，一个巨大的谎言。”

他早该知道的。他在海关里被拦下不知道多少次了，因为当他们问他问题时，他明显看起来眼神闪烁，心里有鬼，像是在撒谎。Jared又怎么会不这么想呢？

眼神接触很重要，Jensen知道。他可以假装做到，其实还可以装得非常好，前提是他能保持一点距离，然后足够近地专注于某一个点，比如两眼之间或是额头上。唯一能让他正面进行接触的人就是他的父母和手足，现在还有Jared，但只能是在他什么都不说的时候。

这就是问题所在，他在说话时完全无法保持眼神接触，就是不可能，他无法同时专注于这样的两件事。

“我向来什么都不说，”他第一百次对着自己重复这句话。“这就是Jared的意思吗？我向来都什么都不直接说，对他是，对他的眼睛也是。”

Sadie在他的脚边发出呜咽声，有点吓到了他。她一定是跟着他上了楼梯而他没注意到。他蜷缩着蹲在地板上，用手摸上Sadie的头，看着她的眼睛，她也睁眼盯着他。时间一秒秒过去。整整一分钟过去了。

“我的名字叫Jensen。”他说。

在开始说话的那一刻，他的眼睛就移开了，他叹了口气。看，他就是做不到。连对一条狗都不行。

“你在干什么？”

他僵住了，慢慢地站起来，转身面对着Jared有些被逗乐的眼神，深呼吸：“Jared……”

Jared抬了抬眉毛：“嗯？”

Jensen咽了一下口水：“没什么。”

 

\-----

 （4）

 

“你知道Jensen最近怎么了吗？” Danneel一接起电话Jared就问道。

“你也好啊，”她说。“听得出来Jensen对你影响颇深，”她停了停。“那可不太好，或者很好？我不确定。”

“你好啊，Danneel，你最近怎么样？”Jared没理会她的调弄。“所以Jensen怎么样了？他跟你说过什么吗？”

“没提到过什么特别的事。为什么这么问？出了什么事吗？”

Jared捏了捏鼻子：“我不知道。他只是看起来……很奇怪。呃，比平常更奇怪。非常紧张。我觉得他有什么事瞒着我，他肯定在什么事上撒谎了。”

“Jensen？”她问，明显很吃惊。“他讨厌撒谎，也很不擅长。”

“我知道！”Jared心烦意乱地说。“所以我才能看出来。我只是很担心，他真的很紧张，比如说他一直重复地说……”

“他自己说过的话，或者你说过的话？”Danneel打断他。

Jared想了想：“他自己说过的话，多半是。”Jensen也会重复一些其他东西，但那更像是在仔细考虑着那些话，而这种重复感觉是不一样的，听起来更紧张。

“语言重复症。（Palilalia）”她若有所思地说。

认真地，怎么能有人记得住这样一个单词？

“对，就是那个。而且他还经常自己消失，跑到某个地方，我几个小时都见不到他，而且……”Jared有些犹豫。

“怎么？”

“他十分……性欲旺盛，就是……时时刻刻都很旺盛。”他能感觉到自己脸红了。“我有些精疲力竭。”

Danneel安静了一会儿：“你们吵架了吗？”她最终问道。

“没有，”他顿了顿：“我觉得没有。”

“也许他觉得有。他讨厌任何争执，争执会让他非常紧张。你说过什么可能会让他误解的话，或者做过什么让他误解的事吗？”

Jared回忆了一下过去的几周，什么也没想到。

“或者他可能只是在烦一些工作上的事？是不是有新临时演员给他添了什么麻烦？剧组里的新成员？新导演？”

 

“不是，我们已经有Kim了，你知道Jensen有多爱Kim的。而且Jim也很棒，Jensen甚至还告诉他自己挺喜欢他的，他可从来没跟别人那么说过。”Jared停了停。“Alona一直在跟他搭讪，但是，说真的，我觉得他没注意到。”

“他注意到的可比你以为的要多，”Dannel提醒他。“他没表现出来，但他漂亮的小脑袋里想的东西非常多，你知道的。”

Jared知道，他过去就知道，现在也是，但他却常常忘了这件事。

 

 

\-----

 （5）

 

“Alona人很好。”

Jensen看着Jared。然后瞥了瞥正在练习着自己为数不多的格斗技巧的Alona。她的T恤衫随着动作被卷起来了，露出了肚子和背上的更多皮肤。今天有点冷，她已经起鸡皮疙瘩了。

Jensen点了点头，想知道Jared为什么突然提起来这个，可能他只是注意到了。

“亲切，很友善。”

也有可能是Alona引起了他的注意，可能她现在正在追他，她的gay达一定糟糕透了。

“她常来找你说话。”Jared笑着说。“你们看起来很合得来。”

Jensen抬头看着他，不确定对话的走向。Jared不可能是在介意那个，对吗？他自己也总是在跟其他人说话。“是吗？”

Jared耸耸肩，又笑了起来：“我觉得她可能喜欢你。”

“她想和我做爱，”Jensen纠正。“她觉得我很有性吸引力。”他又看向了Alona。她笑着，眼神闪烁地捕捉到Jensen正盯着自己，她朝他微微一笑然后挥了挥手手，Jensen也对她挥挥手。“我很辣。”他确认道。

“对，你很辣。”Jared说。他的声音听起来有些哽住，但当Jensen看他时他正在点头，他抿着嘴，嘴角拉着。

“你也很辣，”Jensen提醒他，以防他嫉妒。“她大概也想跟你做爱，尤其是我告诉过她你的阴茎真的很大。”

Jared有些窒息了：“什么？Jensen，你……什么？”

“那是个玩笑，”Jensen解释道。他在Jared盯着自己的时候对他微笑：“看，我也有幽默感的。”

Jared笑了起来，他的脸有些红：“所以你并没有在因为她来跟你调情而烦恼？”

Jensen皱着眉头：“没有。总是有女孩在挑逗我，我确实很辣。”他突然想起了什么，于是看着Jared问：“那会让你觉得烦恼吗？”

Jared脸上的笑容消去了一些：“你是说她来跟你调情吗？对，有一点。”

“为什么？”Jensen问他，带着真诚的疑惑。他什么时候曾给过Jared觉得自己可能会对他不忠的原因吗？从他意识到自己爱上Jared的那一刻起，他就失去了对其他男人的兴趣。这会是Jared要离开的原因吗？因为Jared觉得自己有可能会喜欢上别人？一个女孩？不，Jared绝不会那么愚蠢的，会吗？

Jared安静了一会儿。“因为，”他终于开口。“她不应该这么做的，你不会去挑逗一个已经有主的人，一个已经在恋爱的人。”他在Jensen皱着眉时解释道。

Jensen挺喜欢那个说法的，“有主了”，他有主了，对方是Jared。“她不知道我有主了，”Jensen这么指出。有主了，但是就要被退货了。

“那就是我想说的，”Jensen眨着眼看他时Jared叹了口气。“我只是想说，如果你是我的女朋友的话，每个人都会知道。”

Jensen僵住了。“如果我是你的女朋友，我得是个女孩，”他紧张地说。“那你就不是同性恋了，你会是个直男。我们就都会是直的，除非你想和男孩睡，而我想和女孩睡。”

“我不是这个意思……”Jared叹息道。“我太累了，你把我绕晕了。”

“欢迎来到我的世界。”Jensen对他说。

Jared笑了起来。

Jensen紧紧地握着拳头，他的胸膛发紧，这一切都并不好笑。他觉得生气，受伤，还非常非常害怕。他一直都在尽自己所能地去成为Jared想要的那种人，但那实际上根本没有用，因为他无法改变现实，他不能让Jared不是同性恋，他也无法成为一个女孩，他不能变成Jared真正想要的：一个女朋友。

Jensen转过身跑走了，无视了身后大叫着他名字的Jared。他把自己锁在拖车里，没有回应Jared的敲门。他的私人助理来敲门时他也没理，就连Kim敲门也是一样。灯已经被他关掉了，桌子底下的空间狭小而令他舒适。

 

\-----

(6)

 

Jensen盯着车窗外不断闪过的黑暗街道，午夜刚过，他能看见玻璃上映着的Jared在方向盘上的手，关节处苍白得发亮。Jensen根本不知道Jared可以这么沮丧，这么生气。

Jensen把脸贴在冰冷的玻璃上，他的肩膀弯成一道弧形好让自己缩得尽可能地小。他没有预料到事情的这个部分，以及自己该怎么处理。他本想在所有人都已经回家以后悄悄溜出拖车，然后……好吧，他并不知道自己该去哪里，但那也不重要了，因为Jared没有给他任何选择的余地，一确定Jensen没有受伤，他就直接命令他马上上车，他们现在回家，立马就回！

生气的Jared把Jensen吓得魂都没了。

“你见鬼地吓死我了！吓死所有人了，你不能就这么——”Jared深深地吸了一口气然后又呼了出来，他听起来有点像一只海象。“整整三个小时！你不知道我有多担心！”

Jensen不太同意，事实上，他非常知道。Jared隔着门冲他大叫然后在他们把门打开的那一刻闯进来，睁大的双眼里疯狂而恐惧，这些是很明显的线索。

Jared又进行了一次深呼吸，他摇了摇头，再继续说话时声音变得镇定了些，但依然在颤抖：“我知道肯定有什么事发生了，Jen，我需要你告诉我。是我做了什么事吗？还是说了什么话？我只是……我真的很迷茫，你得帮帮我。”

“你什么时候离开？”Jensen问他。他的声音在好几个小时的沉默后听起来有些奇怪。沙哑。

“什么？”

“你什么时候离开？”Jensen重复道。“我得知道，这样我才能做好准备。应该有一个计划表，一个安排，有了计划我会做得好很多。你明明知道的，所以你怎么能觉得你可以就那样，在自己高兴的时候突然向我提起这个？那不是我做事的方式，你知道我不能——”

Jensen，Jensen，等一下，”Jared打断他。“什么……？你为什么会觉得我要离开？”

“不是觉得，”Jensen紧张地说。“是知道，我听见你说的了。”

“听见我？”Jared重复。“我从没有说过离开。”

“在电话里，”Jensen说。他开始有些生气了，不管他现在多害怕。为什么Jared要否认一些他们两个都知道是真实的事？“你说你要走了。”

Jared的眼睛从路上移到了Jensen身上，他看起来是完全地困惑。

“Jensen，”他慢慢地说。“我不会离开你，我保证。我为什么要离开你？”

并不是因为什么女朋友的事。Jensen用了一个多小时想通这点。最后他得出结论，Jared那么喜欢阴茎，他不会放弃它而选择阴道性爱的，即便假设那个是Jensen的阴道他也不会。然后他又花了一个小时来想清楚Jared说的话到底是什么意思，他唯一能想到的是，Jared不觉得Jensen是个值得自己跟其他人提起的人，他还不够好，不能被以“Jared的男朋友”的身份介绍给别人。毕竟Jared告诉别人他和Sandy的事时就没有任何问题，而她甚至并不是他真正的女朋友。

这也让Jensen回到了这一切的起点。

“我向来什么都不说！我从没有……”Jensen吸了一口气。“只有一些蠢事，对吗？愚蠢的，无聊的……该死地无聊的事！”

“嘿，它们不愚蠢，不无聊，”Jared很快地说。“我喜欢听你说话。”

“别糊弄我！”Jensen大喊。“我不是个小孩子！别把我当傻子似地说话！我一点也不愚蠢！我要比你聪明得多！你他妈才是最傻的那个！”

Jared有些畏缩，他的嘴巴拉成一条薄薄的线。

“对，我知道，”他突然爆发了。“我才是最傻的那个，比如现在这样？我他妈根本不知道你在说什么！”

他在大吼了。很大声，非常大声，Jensen无法忍受。

“我向来什么都不说，那就是你说过的话。我向来什么都不说。我不停地说着，说着，说着但我向来什么都不说！除了那些愚蠢，无聊的东西。”他用手掌根部按进自己的眼眶，肩膀因为哭泣而颤抖着。“我不想让你离开，我不想让你离开我。”

他隐约感觉到车了停下来，然后Jared解开了身上的安全带把Jensen拉近，手指轻轻安抚过他的头发。

“嘘……Jensen，求你，别这样。对不起，我不是故意大吼的，我只是很累，还很困惑。我真的不知道你在说什么，但是我跟你保证，我不会离开，我不会离开。我从来没想过要离开你。”

“你，你说过……”Jensen的句子有些间断。

“不论你听到了什么，我发誓，那都不是我想表达的意思。我爱你，我从没想过要离开你，从没有。”

Jensen的双手捂住自己的耳朵，他无法止住泪水。

 

 

\-----

（7）

 

他在凌晨醒来。他知道现在是晚上，因为窗帘没有拉，他还能看见外面的月亮。只有Jared那边的那盏床头灯亮着，给房间里罩上暖黄色的光，他一个人在床上。

“嘿。”

Jensen转过头，Jared坐在椅子上，看着他。他看起来疲惫而忧虑。

“我在床上。”Jensen说，带着些疑惑。他的眼睛有灼烧感，头也出奇地重。

Jared点头：“你在车里睡着了，我把你抱了进来。”

“我太重了，你抱不动。”

Jared露出一个小小的笑容。“显然不是。”

“你一直都在健身，”Jensen认同道。他很喜欢Jared的肌肉，他们很健实。“你为什么没睡觉？”

Jared的笑容消失了。“我觉得我们得谈谈。”他说，声音听起来异常地小心。

就这样，一切都想起来了。他们的争吵，他在哭，Jared要离开他。

Jared要离开。

Jared马上就到他身边，把Jensen的双手从脸上拉开。“嘿，嘿，嘘……冷静下来。”

“你，你要离开了，你——”

“我不会离开你，好吗？我不会离开，我爱你。”

Jensen摇着头，他不知道该相信什么，他听见Jared当时说的了，他听见了！如果他不是那个意思的话他为什么要说那些话？

“好，我们来谈谈这个，”Jared温柔地说。“你在听吗？”

Jensen稳住了自己的呼吸，点点头。

“你知道我爱你。”

Jensen又点点头，在眼泪涌上来时眨起眼睛，但那只是让一切变得更糟了。

“好，我爱你，”Jared确认道。“那我为什么要离开你？”

“我向来什么都不说。”Jensen低声自语，他的胸腔非常疼。

“你向来什么都不说？”Jared重复，他的眉毛皱起来。“说什么？”

“我不知道，那是你说过的话。我向来什么都不说，而且，你还说过你觉得你‘完了’(‘so gone’)，结束了！”

Jared看着他，他皱皱的眉头让Jensen认出那像是Sam在努力思考时的皱眉。然后他眨了眨眼，眼睛稍微瞪大了一些：“Jensen，我那时候在跟Sandy说话吗？在电话里？”

Jensen点头。

Jared坐回了椅子上。“Jensen……天啊！那是四周前的事了！你为这个担心了四周？”

Jensen又点了点头。那是他现在唯一做得了的事了。

“你为什么不告诉我？上帝啊！”

“你已经知道了，”Jensen提醒他，他的声音带颤。“那是你说的话。”

Jared只是盯着他。“我有时真的希望自己能看见你的脑子里。Jensen，我……我并不是……天啊，对不起。”他抬手擦了一把脸。“你说得没错，我才是最傻的那个。我抱怨你什么都不说，但是同时我自己却也……”他摇了摇头。“我本来应该 _跟你_ 说那些话的，而不是跟Sandy，是跟你。我很抱歉。”

Jensen不知道自己应该说什么，所以他就只是保持着安静。

Jared叹了口气。“有些东西让我很困扰，而我则太过受它们影响了。那只是暂时的，现在也已经完全不重要了但是……我应该直接告诉你的，对不起。”

“告诉我什么？”Jensen问，有一些焦虑，因为Jared看起并不像会很快解释清楚的样子。

Jared咬了一下嘴唇，看起很犹豫，然后他做了个深呼吸，双眼注视着Jensen：“你从没说过你爱我。”

Jensen眨了眨眼睛，他很惊讶。什么？不是这样的。

“我知道你爱我，我知道，只是……有时我会希望你能说出来，这样而已。”

“我说过，”Jensen抗议。“我告诉过你，我们第一次做爱的时候。你说你爱上我了，我说我也是。你忘了吗？”

Jared笑了笑，他看起来放松了一些，不像是快要哭了的样子。这很好，因为如果Jared开始哭的话Jensen根本不会知道该怎么办。他不觉得Jared能塞得进柜子里。

“我没忘，我只是……”Jared停了下来。“好吧，记得我们看《人鬼情未了》的时候吗？你当时不知道Dean说‘Swayze’[注3]某件事是什么意思？你还记得Swayze……我是说Sam，他在电影里演的那个角色，他总是说‘Ditto’，记得吗？每次他的妻子对他说她爱他，他都说‘Ditto’。”

Jensen点头。“它的意思是‘同上’，或者之类的。”

“对，好的，这就是了。即便它的意思是‘他也是’，她还是会不高兴，因为……它跟真正听到一个人对你说他爱你是不一样的。”

Jensen皱眉。“你才说它们是一样的意思。”

“是的，但是……爱是一个很重的字眼。它所携带的情感意义，比人们用来替代它的任何词语都要多得多。所以当，当你爱一个人的时候，你不光是想要告诉他，你还会想听他对你说他爱你。重复地说，不是因为你觉得他们已经不爱了，忘了，而是因为……我没法真正解释清楚，但它就是很重要。”Jared咬了咬嘴唇。“就好像我们两个这样，我告诉你我爱上你了，而你说你也是，但你并没有真正说出来‘我爱你’，而且不论我对你说了多少次，你都从来不会对我说。而这……好吧，这有点伤人，即使我知道你真的爱我。但是我也从来没有因为这个而想过要离开你，”他很快补充道。“它没有重要到那个份上。”

“有的，你有过。你说要结束了，”Jensen反驳。“‘完了’，你说过的。”

Jared笑了。“是，‘完了’，因为你，我觉我我完蛋了。意思是完完全全地，彻底地，不可回转地，爱上你了。”

Jensen眨了眨眼。“噢。”他不知道那还可以是这个意思，为什么爱上一个人意味着你“完了”？这说不通。

“对，噢。”Jared笑起来了。“我猜我们都需要更加明白彼此在说什么。谈心很有用，跟彼此，而不是跟别人。”他笑着补充。

Jensen咬着嘴唇，深吸了一口气。“我没办法在说话的同时看着你的眼睛。”

“好的。”Jared说，依然笑着。

Jensen摇头。“不好，在告诉一个人很重要的事情时，应该看着他们的眼睛，不然他们就会觉得你在撒谎。”

“噢，”Jared皱眉，看起来若有所思。“那就是你为什么——”

“不，我只是……你要知道我不是在撒谎，虽然我看向了别处。”

“好的。”

Jensen又咬了一下嘴唇。他闭上眼，做了一个深呼吸，然后睁开眼看进Jared的眼睛。“我爱你。”他说。

Jared的脸上泛起微笑。“我也爱你。”

他的手指陷入了Jensen的头发，他吻着他，好像世界上只有他们两个人，仿佛以后永远也只会有他们两个人，像是不论是现在还是永远，Jared都不会离开。

 

 

[注3]：《人鬼情未了》中饰演男主角Sam Wheat的男演员Patrick Swayze。这里是名词用作动词。

 

\-----

 

（8）

“我不喜欢依偎。”Jensen后来坦白。

Jared对他笑了笑。“我知道，你那么做完全是为了我。谢谢。”他伸直了自己原本搭在Jensen脖子上的胳膊，然后移开，让他可以枕在枕头上。“但你不需要做任何你不喜欢的事，你知道的，对吗？”

“如果我不做任何我不喜欢的事，你就会不喜欢我。”Jensen指出。

Jared挑起一边的眉毛低头看着他：“你不相信吗？”

“对。‘恋爱就是妥协，牺牲，适应你的伴侣的需要’。”Jensen这么引用道。

Jared点头。“是的，他们是这样。但是……我们是在 _这段_ 恋爱里的人。”

Jensen不解地看着他。

“如果你为了让我开心而做你不想做的事，那我也应该做让你开心的事。”Jared解释道。

“你做了，你在这儿。”Jensen提醒他。

Jaed微笑了一下，但他看起来有点难过。“不仅仅是在这儿。告诉我有什么我能做的，或者有什么你不想做的，像是依偎那种，”他在Jensen犹豫时建议道。“我觉得能依偎着很好，但如果那会烦扰你的话，没有它我也能过得很好。”

“我们可以偶尔依偎的，”Jensen允许道。“只要时间不太长。”

Jared点了点头。“好，那很好，我很开心。还有呢？告诉我，什么都行。”他继续说。

Jensen咬了一下嘴唇。“我不喜欢你不刮胡子。”他终于承认道。

Jared看起来有点吃惊，不过他还是点了点头。“好的，我会刮胡子的。还有呢？没关系的，我想知道。”

Jensen吸了一口气。“你在我肩膀上看剧本，你不做任何警告突然从后面抱我，有时做爱以后不刷牙，我们在沙发上的时候你光着脚碰我……”

他说啊，说啊，过了一会儿Jared拿了笔记本过来把它们全都记了下来。他没有笑，也没有生气。当Jensen说完了就轮到Jared来说，尽管他提到的东西Jensen并不都能理解，但他还是尽职尽责地把每一条都写了下来，就像Jared刚才做的那样。

完成这件事以后，他们一起下楼把清单贴在了冰箱上，两张贴在一起，然后Jared热了昨晚的披萨，Jensen一声不吭地吃掉了披萨，尽管今天并不是披萨之夜，可他们已经错过晚饭时间了，而且他实在哭得很饿。

然后他们又回到了楼上，Jared在上床之前去刷了牙，甚至还洗了澡。他们给了彼此一个晚安吻，然后朝对方笑了笑，在盖上被子之前，他们之间保持着十英尺的距离。Jensen闭上了眼睛，这是几周以来他第一次觉得自己没有呼吸困难，没过几分钟他就睡着了。

Jensen翻身时Jared迷迷糊糊地刚要睡着，他的头枕上了Jared的枕头，手搭在了Jared的胸前。Jared屏住了自己的呼吸，Jensen正在睡梦中咕哝着，然后向他依偎得更近，让他们两人彼此交错着，像是两块拼图。他在完全放松地睡去时发出轻轻的鼾声。

Jared微笑着，他就这样清醒了将近一个小时，沉浸于覆盖着自己心脏的Jensen手心的温热里。

 

 

完


End file.
